One night means forever
by FearlessZara
Summary: What happens when Elle and Derek sleep together? Derek is forced to choose between Elle and Penelope. T possible use bad language
1. Sleeping together

(A/N:There is a lack off Derek/Elle stories so I decided to make one. I'm going to make, a really different story than the others. *Elle was never shot in this FF*)

A stream of light came into the room making everything appear blurry. It was still pretty early in the morning. Elle rubbed her eyes, making everything around her appear much clearer. It was weird how the room suddenly changed

Elle looked over there was a photo of Derek and his mother on the night stand; She knew she wasn't in her apartment. She looked next to her was Derek Morgan her partner at the BAU. This wasn't going to be a good morning.

Elle looked over and seen a photo of Derek and his mother on the night stand; She knew she wasn't in her apartment. She looked beside her and seen that it was Derek Morgan, her partner at the BAU. This wasn't going to be a good morning

Derek started to roll over when he felt someone next to him. "Who could be next to me?" He asked himself. He slowly rose up and looked over to see Elle lying there beside him. He noticed that their clothes were scattered all over the floor.

"Elle?" Derek shook her.

"Huhmmm," She grumbled.

"Wake up, we're late," Derek said putting on his pants.

Elle knew what they had done last night. She had a major head-ache. She remembered, JJ, Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Jason, and a new girl was there. Staff party, maybe.  
Morgan gathered up all of her clothes for her and placed them on the bed.

"I'm going to hop in the shower," Derek said as he went into the bathroom

Elle began getting dressed while Derek was in the shower. She snuck into the bathroom, in her bra and underwear, and put water on her face. Derek didn't know she was in there when he stepped out of the shower with a towel on.

"Derek, I'm so sorry!" Elle yelled.

"It's okay," Derek started at her.

"See something you like?" Elle asked as she continued to get dressed.

They were very flirty on most days but Derek was in love with Penelope. He didn't know if he now loved Elle more. He knew that they had sex last night but that was all he really remembered. Soon Derek was going to have to make a choice.

Everyone was looking at them as they walked into the BAU together. They knew that they had to talk about it, but they couldn't do it in front of everyone. They both went to their desks and looked back and fourth at each other.  
About an hour later…

Everyone got on the plane, Elle and Derek sat in the front, while everyone else did their usual routines. JJ was looking through the case files. She handed everyone a case to go over. It would be a while before they landed in Florida.

"Derek we need to talk about this," Elle whispered.

"I know," Derek sighed.

"We had sex Derek, we both know this!" Elle whispered again.

Derek didn't respond. He knew that he loved Elle and Penelope at the same time. He just couldn't decide which one he really loved the most; there was a choice that had to be made soon.

In Florida, it was late and they all decided to head to their rooms. Derek walked over to Elle's room and knocked on the door. Elle slowly opened it.

"You want to talk?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Elle said.

She turned off Family Guy. She actually enjoyed watching the show. Before Elle could even get out a word Derek started.

"I know we had sex,"

"I mean at that party we were drinking a lot," Elle rubbed her head.

"It was an accident, we should just forget all about it and be friends," Derek said.

It was so hard for Derek to keep himself away from Elle. Their eyes locked and they leaned towards each other and begin to kiss.

"Derek, w-we can't," Elle stammered.

"Why?" Derek questioned.

"You love Penelope not-t me," Elle stuttered.

Elle and Derek just kept looking at each other. Their eyes locked and once more they began to kiss. The door wasn't locked in Derek's room and his phone was ringing off the hook. He could hear it but he didn't care.

He knew how he felt now, and he knew that Elle felt the same way about him that he did about her. It was hard to forget about all the times that they had together. It was hard to just be friends.

"Derek," Elle pushed away. "You love P-Penelope not me,"

"I love you," Derek kissed Elle.

Elle couldn't help but kiss him back. She knew in her heart that she loved him, but she also knew that he loved Penelope. It would never work out for her.

A/N:Tell me what you think :)


	2. Thinking of being pregnant

**A/N:**Sorry I had to skip five weeks it kinda explains what's happening and what the team thinks :) You never know what they will think.

Five weeks later...

Derek was lying down and watching TV. Elle snatched the popcorn from him; she had very weird eating habits lately. She ate like crazy. When they went on a case they had to bring something for Elle to eat or else she would complain that she was hungry and couldn't think.

It was very late at night at Elle had fallen asleep. She was very tired lately and needed to get her rest. Derek picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down before walking back over to the couch.

"Derek," Elle moaned.

"What?"

"Come over here please,"

Derek tiptoed over to Elle, and laid down right next to her. He thought she might have just been lonely. Elle was always tired and hungry and Derek wanted to know why, but if he asked Elle would probably scream at him.

It was twelve o'clock at night, the TV was off. Elle was asleep. But Derek was lying awake. He just laid there and thought about all the stuff that was running in and out of his head.

Elle woke up out of a deep sleep at 6:59 a.m. She ran to the bathroom feeling like she had to puke. The alarm rang at 7:00 . Derek woke up to the sound of Elle puking her guts out in the toilet.

"Elle?" Derek said.

"What?" Elle said all pale in the face.

"Are you okay?"

"I..,"

Elle started throwing up again. Derek started rubbing her back; He was always going to be there for her. His phone started to ring and he ran to go pick it up.

"Hello," Derek ran to the bathroom.

"We need you in and have you seen Elle?" Hotch asked

"I'm over her house, will be in shortly," Derek hung up the phone.

"Elle," Derek patted her back.

"What," Elle said wiping her mouth.

"We have to go to work,"

Elle stood up slowly, seeing if she had to puke again. She gave him the look letting him know that she really didn't want to.

"Uhhhhhh"

Elle and Derek got dressed; Elle had hardly ever missed a day at work. Even though she felt sick, Derek knew that she usually always went to work.

Elle and Derek slowly entered the BAU; she was tired and had been sleeping for the longest time.

"Wow, you two are late," JJ said.

JJ always made fun of Elle and Derek; it was funny to everyone else. Today Elle was very eerie, and didn't feel well. JJ slammed the case files on the desk and pointed to the meeting room.

Elle felt like she was going to be sick again, she just held it in. People kept talking and asking questions, Elle just felt like screaming SHUT UP!

"Plane in thirty minutes!" Hotch said.

As everyone left the room except Derek, Elle grabbed the trash can and threw up in it. Since Derek had already saw her puke her guts out. She just acted like it was normal.

"Elle this isn't normal, you need to see a doctor!" Derek said,

"I'm fine," Elle said, grabbing her stuff.

Twenty minutes later, Elle and Derek got on the plane. They began to take off.

"Elle," Derek asked.

Elle had her head down on the table, when she heard Derek talking, her head popped right up.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I gu..." Elle started.

She couldn't even finish a sentence she got a sudden urge to puke, she ran to the bathroom. Everyone looked at her then looked at Derek then looked at the bathroom.

Elle came out a few minutes later, sat down and remembered that she was suppose to get her period this week. The entire time Elle had forgotten about her period.

She slowly sat down, thinking that by the time they got to Montana it would be dark and they would have to get a hotel. She would just tell Derek there and maybe go out and by a pregnancy test.

They got out of the airport and drove to the nearest hotel.

"Get some rest tonight," Hotch said as they walked off.

Elle and Derek where hitting and punching each other. They where just kidding around, Elle didn't want Derek to hit her in the stomach. She still felt like she was going to puke again.

Elle finally made her way into the hotel room.

"Derek, we need to talk," Elle said.

"About what?" Derek asked.

"I'm late," Elle said.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm a week late. I just forgot about it though,"

"What do you want to do?" Derek asked.

"You wanna walk to get a pregnancy test?" Elle questioned.

Derek just smiled, and of course nobody saw them.

"What are we going to do?" Elle asked.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"If I'm pregnant, are we together? Are we going to move in together? I mean what are we going to do?" Elle asked.

"Listen Elle, I didn't want to tell you this till I knew it was right but I love you. I always have. If you're pregnant we will have to decide but right now we have forever," Derek smiled.

"Yeah you make me feel better," Elle laughed.

"Do you wanna be together?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, see I have fun with you. Unlike everyone else who I date they just want 'sex' you want a whole relationship," Elle smiled.

"So it's official, we are together?," Derek asked.

"You sound like we are in middle school! But yes we are together," Elle laughed.

Elle walked into the store, she hurried up and grabbed a random pregnancy test, slowly walked up to the check out counter, gave him the money and then ran out.

"Why don't we take the long way?" Derek asked.

"That'll be fun," Elle smiled.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have kids," Derek said.

"My dad always told me that he could see me getting married," Elle said,

"What do you think he would say?" Derek asked.

"He would be so happy knowing him; he wanted to have grand children." Elle said.

Derek grabbed Elle's hand, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"If we are going to have a baby, I will be by your side every single moment," Derek said,

"Derek, I know you still love her," Elle said,

"Love who?"

"Penelope,"

Derek knew that she was dating someone else, it was just really sad to say that he actually was in love with Elle and not Penelope,

"Elle, I love you. And nothing will ever change," Derek kissed Elle.

They finally got to the hotel; everyone was in Hotch's room talking about the case, so Elle and Derek tip toed to get past them.

"I'm going to go take this," Elle smiled.

Derek sat down on the couch, he kept thinking about Elle being pregnant. He could see how beautiful there baby was going to be. He smiled, and then a couple of minutes later Elle slowly came out of the bathroom.

Derek slowly pulled himself up, and looked at Elle who looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'm pregnant Derek," Elle cried.

Elle lay down on the bed and started crying, she doesn't know what it was like to be a mother. Derek went right next to her and gave her a hug, a while later she was sound asleep. Derek snuck into his room and grabbed his stuff and slowly went back to stay with Elle.

It was early in the morning; Elle's make up was all smeared. Then she got that sudden feeling in her stomach and she ran to the bathroom.

Derek slowly woke up, he looked over and saw Elle throwing up. He got out of bed and started patting her back.

"This'll be a long time," Elle said.

She started rubbing her belly. There was a knock on the door and Elle stood up.

"Elle, Derek! Hotch needs us!" JJ said,

"Will be there in ten!" Elle yelled.

Elle hurried up and got dressed, she picked up the phone and made an appointment with her doctor,

"When is it?"

"The day that we get back," Elle said.

Elle met up with Hotch and everyone.

"You guys went to bed early," Reid said,

"I was tired," Elle said.

Elle gave Reid the pissed off look, she hated the fact that everyone constantly stared at her.

**A/N:**What will happen next?


	3. 5 weeks

**A/N:** _**It starts off at the doctor's office :) I hope I get a lot of reviews on this story. Thanks :)))**_

Elle sat in the doctor's office, waiting for Derek. He said "I'll just meet you there!" Elle looked around the room, noticing all the moms, and moms with kids. She didn't know how she was going to do this! "I can't do this!" she said to herself. She thought that she was still going to be by herself.

"Ms. Greenaway?" The doctor called.

Elle stood up and walked into the doctor's office. She held her stomach, and then looked back, everyone was looking at her.

"What are you here for?" The doctor asked.

"I took a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant!" she said.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions" The doctor said,

"Okay" Elle shook her head.

"When was the last time you had intercourse?" The doctor asked.

"Five to six weeks ago," Elle said.

"Were you on birth control?"

"No" Elle said, she wanted Derek to hurry up.

"Ms. Greenaway! Your baby possible has a heart beat so we are going to do an ultrasound to make sure that it does. And will the father be joining us?"

"I-I-I," Elle began to say but she saw Derek coming into the room.

"Yes, he will," Derek said.

The doctor put the gel on her stomach. Elle got a cold chill. The doctor moved the wand around on her stomach. The entire room filled with the sound of the baby's heart beat.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!" The doctor said,

Elle and Derek kissed each other, now they where officially going to be parents to a baby,

"Do you have a dangerous job?" The doctor asked.

"Kinda, I work for the BAU" Elle said,

"I would recommend that you tell your boss. And I'm going to have the nurse bring you in a picture" The doctor walked out.

Elle smiled at Derek. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel.

"You are going to need this," Derek laughed.

"I'm going to be a mom!" she said.

The nurse walked in with their picture and they got ready to leave. Elle's neighbor had dropped her off knowing that Derek was going to come with her. She hopped into the truck. Derek slowly got in on the drivers side,

"How are we going to tell Hotch?" Derek asked.

"We have to talk to him by ourselves!" Elle said.

A while later they arrived at the BAU.

"Let's go talk to him while he's free," Elle said,

They walked up to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hotch yelled.

Elle and Derek entered Hotch's office.

"What's up?" Hotch asked.

"Well..." Elle said "I'm pregnant"

"And Derek?" Hotch asked

"Is the father," Derek said,

"Are you guys one-hundred percent sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Elle said. She handed him the picture of the really tiny baby.

"Are you going to tell the team?" Hotch asked.

"No, not yet" Elle smiled.

"I'll try to keep you both out of bad situations," Hotch said, "Are you two dating?"

"Kinda," Elle and Derek both said together.

Elle and Derek walked out and went to sit at their desk. Derek wasn't going to flirt with Penelope; he knew how Elle felt about him flirting with her. He knew that he was going to be a great father. But how was he going to tell Penelope that he was going to be having a baby with Elle? How was the team going to react to this? He knew that once Elle hit that Eight month line, Hotch was going to put him on desk duty to be with Elle at all times. How was he going to ask Elle what kind of books to read?

Elle had everything running in her mind. She was two months pregnant. The pregnancy site said five to eight is your second month. She was scared she wouldn't know how to do this. She had always wondered what it was like to have a baby living inside her, she was completely happy at the moment.

JJ walked out of her office with a case file, Elle stood up and felt a bit light headed. Derek ran behind her.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I just feel light headed" Elle smiled,

"Well are we going to tell the team?"

"I don't think that we should just yet!" Elle began to rub her belly.

"We really should Elle! I need to talk to Penelope!" Derek said,

"You can tell her but she can't tell anyone. It will end in a disaster." Elle said.

It seemed that there wasn't a case.

"I'm going to go talk to her!" Derek said.

Derek walked over to Penelope's little lair.

"Penelope we need to talk!" Derek said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, Elle and I" Derek couldn't even finish his sentence.

"You and Elle are what?"

"Well Elle and I are having a baby!" Derek said.

"Are you sure?" Penelope asked.

"Yes! It's my baby" Derek said.

Penelope wouldn't talk to Derek anymore, Derek just walked out of the room. Elle looked pale as can be at her desk. Everyone was looking at her. Hotch knew that she wasn't sick, she was just pregnant. Elle had gotten many pregnancy books to read. She just took a cover from another book and placed it over that, she got Derek a couple as well.

"Are you okay?" Elle whispered.

"Yeah! It's just… Penelope is mad at me." Derek said

Derek didn't understand why she was mad. It's not like they were actually in love. He loved Elle a lot.

"Look in your desk!" Elle laughed.

Derek pulled out a couple of books that had very weird titles on them.

"What the hell is this?" Derek asked.

"Look under the cover," Elle laughed.

Derek looked; it was a book about pregnancy for a new dad. He just laughed at Elle.

"You're so funny!" Derek laughed,

"God, I can't wait to hold the baby!" Elle said.

"You get to feel everything with the baby living inside you" Derek said,

Elle knew that she picked the right guy. He wasn't going to leave her for another girl; she just was going to live her life a bit differently than everyone else at the BAU. Everyone on the team was going to know something was up, because Elle and Derek were going to be put in the safe zone, so neither of them would get hurt.

Elle sat back in her chair and read her 'Sexual Behavior' book, but to her and Derek it was a pregnancy book, and for Derek he read his 'murder' book, but it was really a pregnancy book for daddies. JJ came out of her office, with a couple of case files.

"We have a case," JJ yelled.

Everyone went to meet in the room. JJ pulled up multiple photos of the victims.

"The first four victims were two girls and two boys. The girls have signs of sexual assault and one had just recently had a baby she survived. The boys were hit multiple times with a blunt object. The Florida Police Department thinks that they might have a serial killer" JJ explained.

"Wheels up in thirty minutes" Hotch said.

Elle and Derek grabbed their things, and started heading to the plane. Elle and Derek just kept looking at each other.

"We are going to have a little baby soon." Elle said

_Find out what will happen in the next chapter!_

-Zara


	4. 8 weeks

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great reviews :) This is when Elle is about 8 weeks.

"Have you noticed that Elle has gained weight?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, Hotch always pairs them up in the safe zone" Reid said,

Elle and Derek came out of the elevator; Elle was still getting morning sickness and gaining weight. They where going to need to tell the team when she hit her three month mark. Derek walked pass Elle marking it down in her calendar.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

Elle closed up her calendar. "Marking down my three month line,"

"We have to tell the team. I can even notice your small weight gain," Derek said.

"Derek, I'm pregnant. The baby moves a lot more now that I'm two months," Elle whispered.

Derek knew that they had to tell the team, with Elle gaining weight like she was. Elle suddenly got a jolt of morning sickness and she ran to the bathroom. Reid looked at Derek.

"Is she okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, she just had to pee all of a sudden" Derek said.

Elle came out of the bathroom. The baby moved a lot and for Elle she had twice the morning sickness, once in the morning then one time at night.

"The day that my third month hits we have that week off" Elle said.

"You look like you're thinking of something," Derek said.

"I have enough room in my house for the three of us; maybe you would like to move in?" Elle asked,

"That sounds great! Just got to sell my apartment" Derek said.

"It wouldn't be that hard at all" Elle said,

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" Derek asked.

"Thirteen weeks" Elle said.

"Damn Elle, you and your pregnancy talk!" Derek said.

"I'm sorry" Elle said,

"It's nothing bad," Derek said.

Elle just laughed. Last night Derek stayed at Elle's house. She was randomly crying before she went to bed then in the morning she was puking and crying at the same time.

"Why where you crying?" Derek asked.

"Just my hormones" Elle said,

Derek noticed that excluding Hotch, they would be the only ones on the team that were going to be parents.

"We are going to be the only parents here," Derek said.

Elle suddenly got mad. She looked like steam wanted to come out of her head, and then Derek finally noticed that JJ was about to yell "case" But Elle was already in the meeting room.

Derek walked pass JJ, Reid slowly walking behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" JJ asked.

"It's a long story!" Derek said.

Elle got out her phone and texted Derek, Elle's text message said: _I can't take it anymore_. Derek texted back: _Do you wanna tell them?_ Elle's text: _Yeah!_

"JJ before you even start Derek and I have to tell you something" Elle said.

Everyone looked at Elle and Derek. Elle gave him the look to start the sentence.

"Well Elle and I a-r-r-e" Derek started,

"I'm pregnant! He's the father. You get the Idea!" Elle angrily said.

"Congrats!" JJ hugged Elle.

Elle was very touchy about people hugging her sometimes she thought it would hurt the baby. Elle hated when the baby gave her morning sickness.

"Back to the case" Hotch said.

JJ explained all the details of the case, Elle and Derek where just zoning in and out. She was tired, he was thinking about becoming a dad.

"Plane in thirty minutes"

Elle and Derek were the first ones to leave the room. Derek grabbed both of their things and headed out. Penelope was mad at Derek, for a couple of reasons. One, he got Elle of all people pregnant. Two, he was more in love with Elle than anyone.

"Wow can't believe! They of all people are going to have a baby" JJ said,

"Never know what's going to happen" Reid said.

"I kinda expected that" JJ said.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"They flirt with each other all the time, this was bound to happen" JJ said,

Since everyone knew that Elle was pregnant they kept looking at her stomach. Everyone's eyes were constantly on her stomach. Elle looked at Derek; he was the only one who was actually looking at her face not her belly. She was reading her pregnancy book, everyone kept looking at her.

"Okay, get it out!" Elle said.

"Elle calm down!" Derek yelled,

"What! Everyone is looking at my belly! Yes, I have a baby growing inside me" Elle yelled.

Her hormones were racing, they just wouldn't stop. Her heart was pounding. Elle stood up and went to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, she has very racy hormones. They just do what they want" Derek said.

"I understand" Hotch said.

"You guys pick out any names yet?" Jason asked.

"Nope" Derek said.

Elle came back, she just sat down. She was tired and hungry. She reached down, and grabbed the small bag of gold fish.

"I feel like crap!" Elle said.

"That's normal, Elle" Derek said.

"Someone's been reading" Elle laughed.

"What's he been reading" Reid said.

"Let's talk about the case" JJ said.

"The first victim Emily Knight was raped in her college dorm room. Shortly after she killed herself" Elle started.

"Does it say why she killed herself?" Hotch asked.

"No. There was a suicide note left for the parents" Elle said.

"The second victim Ashley King, she was raped by her college classmate. She was pregnant, after her baby was born she committed suicide" JJ said,

"Any suicide note left?" Derek asked.

"No, but they never found her college classmate he said he would kill her if she told" JJ said,

"The last victim is Amy White. She got raped, and she was pregnant. She killed herself five months after her daughter was born." Reid said.

"This is got to be a sexual crime. He rapes them, possibly wanting to get them pregnant. After raping the first victim Emily Knight she didn't get pregnant. So he must have tried harder and harder to get these girls pregnant" Elle said.

"We are going to have to inform the campus that no parties in dorms are permitted he may be drugging them" Hotch said

"Elle, Derek, JJ go talk to the college president" Hotch said.

"Reid, Jason and I will go talk to the campus leader"

JJ, Elle and Derek sat in the car. Elle bored out of her mind, had fallen asleep in the back of the car. It was an hour drive from the airport to the campus.

"She always sleeps like this?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, since she got pregnant. She sleeps like crazy" Derek said.

"That's so funny" JJ said.

"What is funny?" Derek asked.

"That she sleeps so long" JJ said.

Elle sleeping for more than three hours wasn't like her. At that time the baby was moving like hell enjoying where it would be living for the next few months. Derek turned around and grabbed the book mark from Elle and the book. He put the book mark in and set it down.

"You want a boy or a girl?" JJ asked.

"I don't care" Derek said,

"Yes, you do!" JJ said.

Derek just laughed; it was funny to him to see JJ flip out on him like that.

"Derek do you want a boy or girl"

"A boy... no wait a girl"

JJ tried not to get angry while she was driving, and she didn't want to wake up angry hormonal Elle. That was just bad enough. JJ wanted to have a little niece; she could see her looking like Elle and Derek but mostly Elle.

It was at least a day later, the case was over. It was time for them to go home, in a couple of weeks Elle and Derek would have the next two weeks off.

**A/N:**_ Hope you like it. The next chapter will be when Elle is 13 weeks pregnant_

_-Zara_


	5. 13 weeks

**A/N: **_Elle is 13 weeks pregnant now ;) I have to write my stories at different weeks so. This is a very long chapter but it is split into a couple chapters._

_Thirteen weeks..._

"Derek! We're going to be late" Elle yelled.

Today was Elle's third month mark. She would get to see her baby, with Derek. At five months Elle decided she was going to find out the sex of the baby. Derek wanted to wait; he said that waiting is more fun.

They finally got into Derek's truck, Elle smiled at Derek and they started to take off.

"I get to find out the sex and do the room. And you get to wait" Elle asked.

"Yep that's right" Derek said.

"I'm gaining tons of weight" Elle said.

Derek looked over at Elle, today was their day to move. Well, for Derek to move in. Elle was happy that she could have the entire week off.

"Clooney's a good dog," Derek said.

"I just don't want Clooney peeing on my carpet" Elle said.

"Elle?" Derek asked.

Elle knew there was a big surprise coming; it was either Derek was going to ask her about his family or about the baby,

"What?" Elle asked.

"My mom wants to come to our house this week" Derek said.

"Have you even told her?" Elle questioned.

"No"

"First, we have to get you moved in so your mom will think we have been living together for a while" Elle smiled.

"So that's a yes?" Derek asked.

"Yes, your mother can come,"

Elle was going to regret saying this but she already had pictures of her and Derek around the house. There was no taking it back, this sucked for her.

They finally arrived at the doctor's office. Derek's buddies were helping him move in with Elle today, they were already at his apartment getting things into the truck. Elle signed herself in; she was almost late for her appointment. Right as she went to sit down the nurse came out and called her name.

"?"

Elle and Derek went into the ultrasound room.

"Today you are thirteen weeks just going into your second trimester" The doctor said.

"Yes" Elle said.

The doctor put the gel on Elle's belly; the sound of the baby's heart beat filled the room. Derek smiled at Elle. The doctor moved the wand around to check the baby's development.

"Your baby is doing great" The doctor said," I'm going to get you a picture"

"Can't believe that little baby is living inside you" Derek said.

"Yeah" Elle smiled.

The doctor came in with the picture. Elle has trying as hard as she could to get the gel off her belly; but sometimes it cemented on there.

"?" The doctor asked.

"Yes?" Elle questioned.

"You can find out the sex of your baby at nineteen weeks," The doctor said, "Would you like to find out?"

"Can we decide at our next visit?" Elle asked.

"Yes, you can. I will see you at nineteen weeks"

Elle and Derek left the doctors office, Derek called the boys to start heading to Elle's house. Then he called his mom.

"Hi mom" Derek said.

"_Derek, when can I come down_?" Derek's mom said.

"Tomorrow I booked your plane tickets, but mom I live with my girlfriend" Derek said.

"_How long have you guys been living together?"_ Derek's mom asked.

"A couple of months, she and I will pick you up at the airport tomorrow! I booked Sarah and Desiree one too" Derek said.

"_I'll see you tomorrow_" Derek's mom said.

"Love you" Derek hung up the phone.

"We are going to be so busy all day" Elle said.

"I don't want you lifting heavy things; so you can just arrange things, like you would if we lived together for a couple of months" Derek said.

"That sounds nice." Elle laughed,

They pulled up at Elle's house, the guys were there already. Elle sat on the couch; she got photos of her and Derek, even some of the ultrasound pictures and she started putting them in frames.

Derek and his four buddies started bringing in small totes for Elle to dig through; Elle placed photos of her and Derek everywhere there was space.

Everyone was in and out of the house. They were everywhere. It was finally night time; everyone was gone and it was just Elle and Derek. Well the three of them if you counted the baby.

Elle and Derek sat in bed; they were tired so they just laid there.

"How are we going to tell your mom about the baby?" Elle asked.

"I have no clue" Derek said.

"Maybe she'll see the pictures?" Elle asked.

"I am getting her at seven o'clock; if you're not up, I'm not waking you" Derek said.

Elle was fast asleep even before Derek finished his sentence. It only took her a couple of minutes to fall asleep, Derek just laid there.

He lied there, thinking about how Elle would be such a great mom. He had to face the fact that with this baby coming, they would have at least a month off to spend with her, and then it would be back to work. After about twenty minutes of thinking this in his head about a thousand times, he was fast asleep.

_7:00 a.m the next day _

Derek woke up, Elle was still asleep. He wasn't going to bother waking her up. She was tired, with the baby and all she would probably yell and scream the entire way there. Derek arrived at the airport. He walked to his mom and sister's gate, spotting them and giving all three of them a hug.

"I missed you guys" Derek said.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Derek's mom asked.

"At home, asleep" Derek said.

"Does she always sleep in?" Sarah asked.

Derek's sisters always seemed to tease him. They weren't going to be teasing for a while, because sooner or later they were going to find out that he was going to be a father,

"No, she gets tired from staying up" Derek lied.

"I would love to see where you and your girlfriend live" Desiree teased,

"You'll get to meet her if she's awake" Derek said.

Derek got all of their luggage, put it into the car; and drove to the house. He got everything inside.

"Babe?" Derek yelled.

"Maybe she's still asleep?" Sarah asked.

"I'm going to check" Derek walked into the bedroom.

Derek's mom and his two sisters were looking at the pictures all around the house. There were pictures from the Christmas work party and of New Years; every picture had Elle and Derek in it.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Elle" Derek said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan," Elle shook her hand.

"These are my two sisters Sarah and Desiree" Derek said,

They shook hands. They all looked at Elle's belly.

"Mom what are you looking at?" Sarah whispered

"Nothing." Derek's mom said.

"Derek, I'm going back to bed; can you fix me some breakfast?" Elle asked.

"Of course" Derek smiled.

Derek's mom found the picture of the baby, the small little tiny baby.

**A/N: **_find out what happens next :) _

_-Zara_


	6. Still 13 weeks

**A/N:** _Still the same week just picks up where I left off :)_

_Derek's mom found the picture of the baby, the small little tiny baby._

She wanted to wait till breakfast was ready to talk about it. It was December, Derek's mom and sisters where staying till after Christmas. Which was six days away. Elle had put up a tree with Derek a week or so ago. They got presents for each other they where still under the tree.

"Elle, Breakfast!" Derek yelled.

Elle came out of the bedroom. Tired, still after laying down for an hour in a half. She sat down at the table only to have Derek bring her over a plate of food.

"Thank you" Elle kissed hem on the cheek.

"Derek what's this?" Derek's mom asked.

Derek and Elle saw the picture of the baby that Derek's mom had, they where just going to tell it like it was.

"Mom..." Derek starred.

"Where having a baby" Elle said.

Derek's mom got this huge smile on her face, she had always bugged Derek about having grandchildren. Derek's sisters where looking at Elle's belly.

"Congrats Derek" Sarah and Desiree teased hem.

"Elle where are you going today?" Derek asked.

"To the mall; with JJ" Elle said.

"Okay?" Derek asked.

"I'm giving you time to spend with your mom; I am going with JJ" Elle said.

Elle put her plate in the sink, then went into the bedroom. A couple of minutes later you could hear the shower running.

"Derek?" Derek's mom asked.

"What?"

"You two aren't married yet?" She asked.

"Mom; I'm going to ask her to marry me on christmas" Derek stood up.

"That's really responsabile of you"

Derek put the plates in the dish washer, he never did this at home. He lead this sisters and mom into the spare bedroom.

"This is where you guys are going to be staying" Derek led them in.

"DEREK!" Elle yelled.

Derek walked out of the room. He gave Elle a kiss as she left. JJ pulled up; Elle hopped in the car.

"Hey girly" JJ smiled.

"You ready to go to the mall?" Elle asked.

"I haven't been out in so long these two weeks are going to be awsome" JJ said.

"Yeah" Elle said.

"I'm going to come with you to find out the sex of the baby; so we can have a baby shower" JJ said,

"We need to have some names" Elle laughed.

"You and Derek need to talk about that" JJ laughed,

Penelope won't talk to Derek at all; she won't even look at him. She will talk to Elle just not Derek.

"Do you know why Penelope won't talk to Derek?" Elle asked.

"I think she's mad at him" JJ said,

"I can't wait to see this baby" Elle smiled.

"I hope if it's a girl that she will look like you" JJ laughed.

"If it's a boy.."

"he'll look like Derek" They both laughed.

JJ and Elle where finally at the mall; Derek was having dinner with his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was pregnant?" Derek's mom asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you" Derek said.

"You wanted to tell her in person" Sarah asked.

"Yeah" Derek laughed.

"I get to be an aunt" Sarah and Desiree yelped.

"You guys don't have anything for the baby?" Derek's mom asked.

"It's not me; Elle's finding out the sex at nineteen weeks" Derek said.

"Derek, you should find out the sex of the baby two it's something you guys could bond on" Desiree said.

"I'm going to talk to her about it" Derek said.

JJ and Elle where in a baby store; Elle was looking at all the clothes.

"Elle when are you buying a crib?" JJ asked.

"I have one" Elle said.

"How about that diaper changer thing where you can put the babies clothes in there too?" JJ asked.

"I think I need that" Elle said.

"I know the baby's present once you find out the sex" JJ said.

"I'm so tired" Elle complained.

"You want to go home get some rest?" JJ questioned.

"I'm perfecly fine just a bit tired" Elle laughed.

"Your pregnant; I guess this is normal" JJ laughed.

"I would think" They both laughed,

"This small little baby lives in there kinda hard to believe" Elle said.

It was a while later; Elle had gotten so tired that she knew it was time to go home. She opened the door and placed everything on the floor being tired was horriable for her.

"Elle are you okay?" Derek asked.

Elle tiptoed into the bed room as tired as she was she had almost fallin over everything. Derek came running up behind her. Catching her as she started to fall.

"You have got to get some sleep" Derek kissed her forehead.

Derek looked over at his mother and sister smiling and giggling before they knew Elle was out like a light. It only took Elle a minute to fall asleep; normally it would possibly take her forever.

"What?" Derek shut the door softly

"Nothing" His sisters giggled,

"That's the mother of my baby; and my possibly soon to be fiancée" Derek smiled.

"So your going to be a father; what a exciting thing" Derek's mom laughed.

"It's not that simple mom" Derek said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared; Elle going to have the baby and we are going to be horriable parents" Derek sat down

"I think thats normal" His sisters laughed.

"I guess; Well I have got to go to bed" Derek laughed,

-What did ya think?


End file.
